


Le Canada

by irguiz



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irguiz/pseuds/irguiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После гран-при Канады Фернандо Алонсо впадает в депрессию. Примириться с реальностью ему помогает семикратный чемпион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Canada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A red sapphire pour tout le bien et l'amour!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+red+sapphire+pour+tout+le+bien+et+l%27amour%21).



Алонсо резко сдернул шлем и стащил балаклаву, внутренне просто плавясь от ярости. Очередная гонка и очередной эпик фэйл. Да, именно так и никак иначе. «Тактика одного пит-стопа самая выигрышная… - звучал в голове голос Андреа Стеллы. – Высокий темп нам гарантирует оптимальный расход резины… Бла-бла-бла…»  
Матерные слова трех языков непрерывно кружились в мозгу, но это не помогало. Фернандо забрался на весы для очередного протокольного взвешивания и стоял, опустив голову. Чертова Феррари, чертовы шины, чертов год. Гребаный Льюис, возомнивший себя суперзвездой. Гребаная жизнь.  
Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу. Алонсо быстро обернулся и увидел Феттеля.   
\- А, это ты, - вяло сказал он.  
\- Привет чемпионам. – Себ казался вымученным и ужасно усталым.  
\- Ты хотел сказать – лузерам? – хмыкнул Фернандо.  
\- И это тоже.  
\- ЗдорОво, парни! – резво вскочил на весы неизвестно откуда взявшийся Льюис. – Хороша погодка, а? Не хотите поплавать?  
Алонсо смерил его жестким взглядом. Хэм стоял и улыбался во все свои тридцать два зуба, серебряные серьги-капельки ярко блестели на солнце. В руках победитель комкал британский флаг.  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда, - зло прошипел Фернандо.  
\- Ну, не хмурься, Нандо, - оскалился Хэмильтон. – Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна.  
Алонсо развернулся с желанием от души двинуть Хэмильтону по наглой роже, но его за руку схватил Феттель:  
\- Не стоит. Здесь камеры…  
\- К дьяволу камеры, - Алонсо отдернул руку и спрыгнул с весов. – Отойди с дороги, пока не получил.  
Отодвинув недовольного Феттеля, испанец направился в боксы с непреодолимым желанием набить кому-нибудь морду. Попавшегося по дороге Алексея Попова он просто отпихнул в сторону, отчего российский голос Формулы Один уронил свой айпад. Кажется, гаджет разбился, но Фернандо даже и не подумал, что стоило бы извиниться.  
В боксах Феррари Лука ди Монтедземоло орал на Фелипе. Несчастный бразилец сидел на табуретке и чуть не плакал. Фернандо не стал вслушиваться в цветастый поток итальянских ругательств, нашел другую табуретку и уселся в угол. Анализировать телеметрию гонки совершенно не хотелось, но больше заняться было нечем, поэтому Алонсо вытащил наугад лист с данными и уставился в него.  
Цифры успокаивали его всегда – математику он любил. Но в этот раз отвлечься от гонки не получилось. Он мог приехать на подиум. Он мог выиграть. Он, черт побери, целую неделю изучал гран-при Канады 2003 года и победную тактику Шумахера! Ять.  
Хлопнула дверь. Это раздраженный Лука выбежал из боксов. Пару минут механики работали в тишине.   
Конечно, сейчас не 2003 год. Машины практически равны, дозаправки отменены… Но едрит твою через колено налево, нельзя же так пролетать со стратегией в гонке!  
\- Фернандо, у тебя тоже были проблемы в пятом повороте? – осторожно спросил его Фелипе.  
\- Нет.  
\- А в эске ты сбрасывал газ?   
\- Да.  
\- Ты что, сердишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да.  
\- А что? Может, я могу помочь?..  
\- Да отвяжись ты! – рявкнул Фернандо. – И без тебя тошно!  
И, вскочив с табуретки, пулей вылетел из боксов. Как же его все достали!  
Пробежав половину питлейна, Алонсо немного остыл. Ему даже стало стыдно, что он так накричал на напарника ни за что, но просить прощения Фернандо не умел. «Пропущу его в Валенсии, - пообещал себе испанец. – Он это заслужил».  
\- Правильно мыслишь, - вдруг услышал Алонсо за спиной. – Я тоже так мирился с Рубенсом.  
Он что, сказал это вслух? Фернандо обернулся и увидел Шумахера, который сидел на заборе и грыз семечки.  
\- Михаэль? – удивился испанец этой картине маслом.  
\- Угу, - Шуми протянул кулек Фернандо. – Будешь?  
\- А у тебя выпить нет?  
\- Нет. Росс ввел сухой закон до конца чемпионата, и я с ним согласен. Кстати, поздравляю тебя и команду с финишем.  
Фернандо знал, что Шумахер вовсе не издевается, но от этих слов его просто прорвало:  
\- Да с каким гребаным финишем, мать его етить! Я им десять кругов орал по радио, что надо провести пит-стоп!!! Я мог быть на подиуме! И даже на первом месте!  
\- Тихо, не нервничай, Фернандо, - Михаэль спрыгнул на землю и подошел к испанцу, успокаивающе взяв его за плечо. – Это Феррари, к ней тоже надо найти подход…  
Фернандо нервно шмыгнул, поднял голову и взглянул на Шумахера. Михаэль тепло смотрел на испанца, его глаза блестели задоринкой.  
\- Как тебе удается быть таким спокойным? – удивился Алонсо. – Ведь они опять провалили тебе гонку!  
Теперь Шумахер уже открыто улыбался. Фернандо таращился на немца во все свои астурийские глаза.  
\- Честное слово, Михаэль, я тебя вообще не понимаю, - сказал он. – Ведь не за этим же ты вернулся! Посмотри, что происходит – команда-чемпион, в которую ты пришел, не дает тебе даже надежной машины! А бывшая твоя чертова Феррари лажается с тактикой!  
Алонсо со всей силы пнул по забору, и тут же отдернул ногу: драться с бетонной стенкой было больно. Вместо ответа Шумахер взял его за руку и повел прочь от боксов:  
\- Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Фернандо, снова погруженный в депрессию, послушно поплелся за семикратным вдоль по пит-лейну. Сейчас, после возвращения, Шумахера уважали все, в том числе и бывшие соперники и болельщики других гонщиков. Михаэля любили, Михаэлю доверяли. Даже в тактических ходах.  
Возле пресс-центра Шумахер остановился, подмигнул обалдевшим комментаторам и уверенно пошел куда-то внутрь, таща за собой Алонсо. Фернандо не сопротивлялся: в суматохе сборов и отъезда вряд ли кому сейчас было дело до странных посетителей. Удивиться, почему за ними не повалила толпа, испанец не успел – Шуми подвел его к какому-то стенду и ткнул пальцем в стекло.  
\- Узнаешь? – спросил он.  
\- Чемпионский кубок, - кивнул Алонсо. – Только я не понимаю…  
\- Читай, что здесь написано, - Михаэль пододвинул Фернандо поближе и показал, куда смотреть.  
Внизу на кубке были выгравированы имена чемпионов по годам. Фернандо прочитал надпись, нашел свое имя и поднял глаза на Шумахера. Мысль безумная, но от того еще более сносящая крышу пронзила его сознание. Неужели…   
\- Ты победил меня, - слегка улыбнулся семикратный. – Ты ведь тоже великий чемпион.  
Фернандо хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого неожиданно даже для себя крепко обнял Михаэля. Шумахер ответил столь же сильным объятием и рассмеялся в его плечо.  
\- Тебе идет, когда ты так смеешься, - сам не зная, зачем, сказал Фернандо, улыбаясь.  
\- А у тебя красивая улыбка, - ответил Михаэль. – Кстати, знаешь, какой сейчас в Германии самый модный анекдот?  
\- Нет, какой?  
\- Петров выиграл гран-при.  
И распугивая всю живность острова Нотр-Дам, два чемпиона, хохоча, направились в паддок.


End file.
